Safely In Your Arms
by EvilValenStrife
Summary: They just knew that they felt right being with each other. They understood each other. That was all they needed.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Crap****: **Apparently, I'm on a roll… I keep writing Triles fics… It could be because I'm at school for about 8 hours too…. Either way, more Triles for the masses!

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own shit... Not a damn thing... It's obvious... If I did, Triles would've been dating a lot sooner.

* * *

><p>"Are you even listening to me?" Maya Matlin's voice chimed next to him.<p>

"Obvi... Zig, Zoe, and all that…" Tristan sighed putting his algebra textbook into his locker.

He noticed a note folded in half behind a couple of his books. After opening it slightly, he smiled already knowing who had placed the note in there just by seeing the handwriting.

"What are you smiling about?" Maya peered around Tristan's locker door. "Is that a- Oh, wait… Let me guess… Miles?"

"Maybe…" Tristan said with a hint of a smile.

"Tris…" Maya began.

Tristan rolled his eyes already knowing what she was going to say next. Ever since he and Miles started this whatever they were, Maya had been warning him that Miles was a "no-good playboy that was just using him". He knew that she was just looking out for him and didn't want him to be hurt the way she had been but, it hurt to think that she thought he was so gullible that he'd let himself settle for just anything.

"I know… 'Be careful, Tris. Don't get your hopes up.' Something like that?" Tristan sighed. "We've already been through this song and dance…"

"I'm just worried…" Maya said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

With that, she walked away presumably going to class. Tristan looked around before fully opening the note. _Supply closet 12._ He flushed bright red and smiled to himself. He was so busy reading the note that he didn't hear the pair of feet moving quickly towards him. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a pair of arms circle around his waist and a mouth place a kiss on the back of his neck.

"Miss me?" There was a deeper voice by his ear and Tristan felt his body already rushing with blood.

"Mmm… A little…" Tristan sighted bringing his hands to cover Miles' own in a gentle squeeze. "Really though? A note? This is the 21st century."

"I'm more of an old-fashioned kind of guy." He could feel the brunette's smirk without even seeing it.

Tristan clutched the note closer before pulling out of Miles' embrace to face him.

"So old-fashioned that you couldn't wait until 12, Miles Hollingsworth?" Tristan said making circles on Miles' collarbone with his index finger. "You naughty, naughty boy…"

"Yeah?" Miles let out a haughty chuckle. "You gonna punish me?"

"I might…" Tristan said in a sing-song voice leaning close to Miles' lips; close enough to almost touch them. "But, it'll have to wait until 12."

He leaned forward before Miles had time to react to press a gentle but teasing kiss to the brunette's lips. He pulled away closing his locker and replacing the lock. The blonde started to walk away leaving a very confused Miles in the hallway.

"Oh, and Miles?" Tristan called turning around to face him.

"Yeah?" Miles spoke with the barest hint of a smile.

"Next time you pick my lock, I WILL punish you." He said with a smile before walking in the same direction that Maya left in earlier.

Miles let out a small chuckle while shaking his head before heading off to his own classroom.

* * *

><p>It appeared as though the clock couldn't go any slower. It was currently 11:55. Maya looked over at Tristan who looked ready to bolt from his seat and rolled her eyes.<p>

"Calm down Tris…" Maya whispered in hopes that he would realize how silly he looked.

"It's just that he's still talking… We should've been at lunch by now!" Tristan's voice was a little louder on that last part than he intended it to be.

"Mr. Milligan," the salt and pepper haired teacher spoke sternly. "Do you have a problem with the way I teach?"

Tristan would have ordinarily argued back but, Perino was not the teacher to do that with.

"No sir…" He spoke hoping to disengage from the teacher's attention.

"Well, you get to spend an extra 15 minutes with me during your lunch break." He spoke placing the chalk back on the blackboard.

Tristan almost jumped out of his seat.

"What?! No, I have to-" He was cut off by Mr. Perino.

"Would you like it to be 20 minutes?" Mr. Perino asked almost daring Tristan to say more.

"No, sir…" Tristan sighed giving up and resigning himself to his fate.

"Good," Mr. Perino cleared his throat. "The rest of you are dismissed."

As the rest of the class began to pack up and file out of the room, Maya patted Tristan's shoulder soothingly.

"I'll save you a seat." She said thoughtfully. "We'll tell Miles what happened."

"Thanks…" Tristan said frowning knowing that Miles wouldn't be meeting them there but waiting for in the supply closet.

Maya gave him a sympathetic look before walking out of the classroom. Tristan contemplated on sending Miles a text letting him know that he'd be late but, Mr. Perino's gaze advised him otherwise. He sighed as quietly as he could; he didn't want to be here any longer than he had to.

"Now, since you enjoy my class so much, I want a summary of chapter 8 in the next 15 minutes. Then, you are free to go."

Tristan bit down on the inside of his cheek to avoid outright sighing at this point. Luckily, Tristan read this chapter extensively as he'd received a rather distracting phone call from Miles while he'd been trying to read it. He'd stayed up until about 3:30 reading it after he'd gotten off the phone with the other male. Tristan frowned at the thought of Miles waiting for him in the supply closet. He'd hoped that Miles hadn't thought that he was brushing him off.

* * *

><p>Tristan quickly finished the assignment and waited as patiently as he could manage for the next 5 minutes to go quickly. As soon as the clock hit 12:15, he practically sprinted up to the desk with his completed assignment.<p>

"Very good." Mr. Perino said looking over the paper. "I will put this as extra credit toward your grade."

That came as a shock to Tristan. He almost felt bad about trying to rush out of the classroom. Almost.

"Thank you Mr. Perino!" And he'd actually meant it. "I've really got to get going."

Mr. Perino had barely waved him off before the blonde was darting from the classroom and into the hallway at top speed. He could only hope that Miles was still there. It would occur to him later that he was not the only one in the hallway and that he should really watch where he was going.

"Tristan! No running in the halls!" Mr. Simpson yelled angrily barely avoiding the blonde slamming into him.

"Sorry!" Tristan yelled back slowing down to a light jog.

When he was a safe distance away from the principal, he resumed his pace and turned a corner where he found the supply closet next to the boiler room. He went to pull at the knob to find it was locked. _That couldn't be…_ Miles had told him to come to the supply closet. Then it dawned on him; this wasn't the right one. There were two after all: one for the janitor and one for the teachers. The very one where he and Mr. Yates had- Tristan cut off that train of thought before he could dwell on it anymore.

He went back over near the science lab and found the closet. Tristan took a deep breath before pushing the handle down. _Click!_ The latch gave way and Tristan opened the door to a smirking brunette.

"I'm so sorry!" Tristan began apologize. "I got held up by-"

"Tris," Miles stepped closer to the blonde to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. Maya sent me a text telling me what happened."

That surprised Tristan especially considering that Maya and Zoe weren't exactly fans of his and Miles' current situation. He'd have to thank her later.

"Besides," Miles spoke leaning close to Tristan's face. "It's kinda hot that you couldn't wait to see me…"

He didn't even give Tristan a chance to respond and sealed his lips roughly over the blonde's own. Tristan's hands went up to clutch at Miles' shoulders as he pushed his lips harder against the brunette's. Miles' lips felt exactly how Tristan expected them to and he gave an appreciative noise. Miles smiled into the kiss and let his hands slide down to Tristan's hips and walked him backwards to press him up against one of the many shelves.

Tristan became very aware of where he was as soon as his head hit one of the metal shelves. He remembered being held up to this very same shelf with Mr. Yates. A hand sliding over his belt buckle snapped him out of his thoughts and he pushed Miles' hands away. The brunette broke away confused as to why Tristan was being like this now.

"Tris, what's wrong?" Miles moved his hands up to the blonde's shoulders. "Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no, I just…" He trailed off unable to meet Miles' concerned eyes. "I don't like this place…"

Miles' eyebrows raised in confusion before it suddenly hit him why Tristan was so upset by this place.

"Oh God, Tris!" Miles pulled Tristan close to his chest in a warm protective embrace. "I'm sorry… I-I didn't know…"

Tristan wrapped his arms around Miles' torso. How Miles figured that out, he didn't know nor did he care at the moment. He just knew that he felt very loved and safe in his arms. Miles wasn't rejecting him or calling him stupid for allowing Mr. Yates to take advantage of him. He was here with him holding him, protecting him until he felt safe again.

After a few moments of silence and just being there for each other, Tristan looked up from Miles' shoulder.

"I'm sorry I kinda ruined the mood… Haha…" He laughed nervously still not letting go of the brunette. He was a little afraid that Miles would be upset.

"I don't care about that. You're far more important to me…" Miles spoke lifting from his place at Tristan's neck. "I don't think I could stand to lose you… I feel good with you. I feel safe around you, Tris."

There was an overwhelming feeling of nausea in Tristan's stomach as his throat grew tight and tears threatened to spill from his eyes. It wasn't a love confession but, it was still pretty damn close to it.

"L-likewise…" He repeated the words he'd spoken the day after they shared that kiss during the storm.

How far they'd come from then. They hadn't labeled whatever this was but, for them, it worked. They just knew that they felt right being with each other. They understood each other. That was all they needed. Miles looked upwards at nothing before speaking.

"Wanna get out of here? I don't think either of us is in the mood to go to afternoon classes..." Miles said smiling at Tristan with eyes sparkling with happiness. "Besides, I'm starting to feel a little claustrophobic in here… We could go back to my house?"

Tristan just laughed and let Miles lead him out of the dimly lit supply closet with a hand firmly clasped in his own, fingers intertwined. The pair looked at each other smiling and walked through the halls of Degrassi content with just being near the other.

**Author's Crap****:** So, there is a part two! I am taking a risk by uploading it here... Lol!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Crap****: **I don't think I've ever written a two-shot for anything… This is what Triles does to me y'all… This where the smut and conclusion will take place so, be looking forward to that. I'm enjoying writing for Triles. If I didn't have to pretend to be an adult 75% of the time, I would probably do the 30 Days of Triles fic project (hell, I might still do it although it will be late as fuck…)

**Disclaimer****: **Still don't own shit... Like, do not and will not ever own shit...

* * *

><p>Contrary to what was supposed to happen, when Miles and Tristan reached the Hollingsworth estate, they went up to Miles' room and promptly fell asleep. Tristan lay on his side with his head buried into Miles' chest and his arms wrapped around his torso. Miles' chin was neatly tucked on top of Tristan's head, one of his arms draped over the blonde's shoulder. It was a rather adorable looking scene. The silence, save for their soft breathing, was broken by the brunette's alarm sounding off.<p>

The brunette teen groaned somewhat groggily and lifted his hand over to his nightstand to switch his phone off. The motion caused the blonde in his arms to stir.

"Sorry Tris…" Miles said looking down with a gentle yet still sleepy smile."I figured that we should wake up at some point and try to be functioning humans."

"Screw responsibility…" came Tristan's muttered reply and he just buried himself further into Miles' warm body. "I could lay with you in this cozy bed all day…"

"My bed is comfy… Though, it feels better with you in it…" Miles spoke smirking down at Tristan.

One of Tristan's eyes popped open at the brunette's words. He propped himself up on his elbows to kiss the other boy slow and lingering before they broke apart. They stared into each other's eyes with the faint stirring of desire setting in the air. Miles traced his fingers along Tristan's shoulder in an almost teasing manner.

"What happened to being "functioning humans"?" Tristan asked coyly.

"Both of my parents are out of town, we've got hours before Frankie and Hunter come home from school, and we're alone in my house…" Miles pretended to be lost in thought. "What to do, I wonder?"

Tristan laughed and then pushed Miles back down on his own bed and kissed him with more vigor more awake with the prospect of kissing the brunette some more. His hands came to rest on the brunette's cheeks. Miles squirmed a little under the blonde flicking his tongue out to meet Tristan's own.

Their mouths moved in sync as they explored each other's familiarity. Miles wound his arms around the other boy's waist in an attempt to bring him closer so he could press deliciously into his body. Tristan's arms went down the brunette teen's own to the hem of his shirt. He wanted it off and Miles knew this. The brunette broke their kiss and sat up when Tristan did.

Miles gave a haughty look at Tristan as he slowly unbuttoned the shirt purposely teasing him. With each button, Tristan felt his body responding. His pants were beginning to feel uncomfortable and his blood was rushing through his veins south. Miles lingered on the last button looking directly into Tristan's eyes. There was a downright filthy look in his eyes as he shrugged halfway out of the shirt. Tristan pounced attacking Miles' neck with kisses and bites. The brunette moaned pulling Tristan closer to him yet again.

"You are such a bad boy…" Tristan spoke still nibbling on his neck.

"Hmm…" Miles moaned in approval as Tristan bit at a particularly sensitive spot. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Tristan didn't even bother responding and instead pinched Miles' hardening nipple. Miles sighed arching his back into the touch. They had only ever gotten this far the day they had come back to Degrassi after the break. The back of the school amidst the saplings had been deserted and they decided to take advantage of that fact. Miles especially remembered every detail of that day because it had been his first sexual experience with another male. Though, they had still been mostly clothed.

This was heading in the same direction as that day and Miles very much liked that as he rolled his hips against Tristan's to show him how much he approved. Tristan nipped again flicking at the protruding nipple feeling it growing harder. The blonde started to trail kisses down his neck to his collarbone and down in between his pectorals.

Miles clutched at Tristan's shirt in anticipation. He figured no matter how many times they did this, Tristan would always find some new way to make him squirm. He had always been a tad embarrassed when girls would find out that his nipples were rather sensitive.

"Ah! Tristan…" He moaned as the blonde enveloped a nipple with his mouth.

The heat was moist and felt so good on Miles' skin. He moaned even louder when Tristan flicked his tongue over the bud rapidly before sucking it back into his mouth. Miles' erection was straining against his pants uncomfortably as he ground his hips against Tristan's to get some friction. He was rewarded with a sharp bite, not hard enough to hurt but enough to toe the line of pain and pleasure. Tristan pulled at the nipple lightly with his teeth. Miles watched him through half-lidded eyes. It was hot watching the other male like this. Pleasuring him and appearing to be getting off on doing so if the bulge in his pants was anything to go by.

Miles let his hands wander up under Tristan's shirt making the boy shiver and pause in his ministrations to his body.

"Miles…" Tristan began suddenly looking nervous.

"Tristan… Don't hide from me…" Miles breathed reaching up to kiss the blonde slowly on the lips.

Tristan relaxed hesitantly into the slow and meaningful kiss. The kiss was to show Tristan that Miles wanted him and he didn't have to fear anything. They broke apart after a few more seconds and Tristan inhaled as he brought his hands to the hem of his shirt. Miles placed his hands on the blonde's.

"Let me…" Miles coaxed Tristan's hands off.

The blonde swallowed thickly. In their previous encounters, Tristan managed to stay clothed minus his lower half. He'd lost a lot of weight sticking to his diet and exercise regimen but, that still hadn't kept him from being a little self-conscious. The only other male he'd been with was Mr. Yates and Tristan had been too caught up in the quickness of their embraces to notice. But, with Miles, they were slower and more passionate. What if Miles saw him and was disgusted? The next words out of the brunette's mouth made Tristan's heart pound faster.

"Tris…" Miles' eyes were dark and lust filled. "You look so hot… I want to see you…"

Tristan colors a little with the praise and lets Miles fully strip the shirt from his body. Miles throws it somewhere off to the side and paused to stare luridly at the blonde's body. Tristan felt exposed suddenly and pulled closer to Miles, bare chests touching with his face in the brunette's neck. Miles let his hands wander all over the blonde's warm and surprisingly smooth skin.

"I love how your skin feels on my fingers. It's so warm and soft." Miles spoke huskily. "I want you so badly…"

Tristan was stunned at the confession and clutched at Miles' sides while kissing his neck. Miles sighed softly and rubbed up and down Tristan's back.

"Tris, I wanna touch you…" Miles admitted softly into his ear.

Tristan rose from Miles' body after nipping at his neck one more time. Miles lightly smacked at his arm for the teasing bite. Tristan stuck his tongue out in a childish manner and Miles shook his head before pouncing on the blonde without warning. Tristan allowed his body to be pushed back while Miles busied himself in peppering kissed down his neck. He let his tongue trail down his collarbone to one of the dusky buds and circled around it slowly.

One of the things Miles did love about Tristan was how vocal and appreciative he was about a lot of things he did. In the bedroom was no exception to that either. Tristan moaned loudly with a hand coming up to tangle in the brunette's hair. Miles pulled it into his mouth and sucked roughly while giving strong licks to the little bud. He moaned around it as he felt it grow fully hard in his mouth. Tristan moaned again pushing down on the brunette's head and arching his back.

Miles continued to play with his nipples for a while before he slid his hand down the front of Tristan's teal colored jeans. The blonde moaned in approval and Miles undid the button. He pulled the zipper down slowly, the sound barely heard through their heavy breathing. He tucked his thumbs underneath the waistband of Tristan's boxers to help Tristan shimmy out of them.

He'd seen Tristan's cock a couple of times already but never got used to the sight; pale and arching upward with a bit of red color at the tip. The sight of Tristan's eagerness made his mouth water in want and he wasted no time in taking it in hand and giving it a firm experimenting stroke. He smiled inwardly because he knew that Tristan thought it was going to be Miles giving him the best handjob of his life. Oh, how wrong he was. Miles laid it flat against his stomach and licked a hot stripe up the length of his cock.

"Fuck! Miles wha—" He couldn't even finish and found his hands tangled in the brunette's hair again as he took the head of his member in his mouth and sucked.

Miles may or may not have attempted to smirk around Tristan's length in victory. He relaxed his throat a little more and sank down another inch to take more of the pulsating length in his mouth. Tristan groaned pulling lightly at Miles' hair lifting his hips slightly. Miles moaned because he might secretly have a fetish for hair-pulling. He placed his hands on Tristan's hips to still them so he wouldn't gag. This was his first time doing this after all.

He bobbed his head up and down gleefully listening to the sounds he was eliciting from the other boy. His jaw started to hurt after a minute so, he pulled off and stroked Tristan with his hand languidly. He licked at the vein protruding and relished in Tristan's strained moan.

"Miles…" Tristan called out tugging a little harder at the brunette's short hair.

"Hmm?" Miles took one of Tristan's balls into his mouth sucking it and lapping at it with his tongue.

Tristan's head fell back against the mattress and he lost the ability to have any sort of actual conversation. Miles hummed appreciatively knowing that he must've been doing something right. He only had what had felt good to him and his off-hand research on the matter. He hadn't wanted to bore Tristan. Judging from how Tristan's hands were clenching and unclenching in his hair, he'd say the blonde was anything but bored.

He gave another lick up the line of Tristan's cock before deciding that his jaw was rested enough. He never thought that he'd be so eager to blow another male but, Tristan was making him wonder why he hadn't done this to him before. Miles knew that he probably couldn't deepthroat the blonde like he'd intended to without gagging but he figured that he could give it a try. He looked up and locked eyes with Tristan's own.

"Miles… You aren't…" Tristan swallowed finding it rather difficult to breathe as Miles' eyes told him everything he needed to know about what was going to happen.

"But, I am."

And he did. Miles took as much as he could in one fell swoop relaxing his throat while feeling it throb. Tristan bit his lip to silence the scream that threatened to rip from his throat. Miles noted this and mentally tsked. Tristan trying to keep quiet, he couldn't just let that happen. He swallowed around the length feeling the walls of his throat close around the flesh. Tristan cried out with a loud moan of Miles' name and tugged at his hair a little too hard. Miles, of course didn't mind that at all.

He pressed his tongue flat against the member. Tristan's hips bucked upwards making Miles sputter and pull back. He resumed holding onto Tristan's hips when he felt himself starting to gag. Miles went back down much in the same manner he'd done seconds before trying to see if he could take more of the other's cock down his throat.

He could see why this was so difficult for girls. He wasn't turned off by Tristan's enthusiastic reaction, no, quite the opposite actually. His own pants were becoming quite the nuisance. He removed his hands from Tristan's hips to undo his button and free his hard cock from its confines. Tristan's own cock twitched as he saw Miles' hand quickly stroking his own cock. He didn't have too much time to focus on that though as Miles engulfed his cock in his mouth again.

The wet heat of the brunette's mouth was making Tristan delirious with pleasure. He tightened the grip on the short brown hair and began to thrust shallowly into Miles' waiting mouth. Miles relaxed his throat and allowed Tristan to practically fuck his face.

"That feels so good… Mmm…" Tristan's moans were spilling out as the other continued to suck him.

Miles moaned around Tristan's member while stroking his own rapidly. The tip of his own cock was already leaking pre-cum onto his hand. He couldn't believe how turned on he was. Just watching the blonde twist and writhe on the bed due to his actions… _Fuck_. He was actually getting close. Judging from how much higher in pitch the blonde teen's moans and gasps were getting, he was too. He swallowed again as the other began to move faster losing whatever rhythm he had before. His thrusts grew more erratic and his moans less controlled in volume. Miles was rapidly approaching his own orgasm when he felt Tristan tug at his hair probably to pull him off.

"Miles, I'm gonna—" He couldn't even finish the sentence as he released right inside of the moist cavern.

The second the warm seed hit his tongue, the brunette felt his own orgasm rip through his body and white ropes of cum flow out and over his hand. He removed his mouth from Tristan's erection sputtering trying to swallow what he could when he felt a drop of cum land on his chin. After Miles wiped his chin with the back of his hand, they both lay still in the quiet of Miles' room calming down from their intense orgasms. After their breathing evened out, Tristan looked down at Miles who looked thoroughly debauched and began to speak.

"Miles… Where did you learn to do that?" the blonde asked still a tad breathless. He still couldn't believe what had just taken place.

"I did some research…" Miles looked down. "I… I know you've done this before and I didn't want to bore you…"

Tristan smiled before chuckling slightly. Miles frowned. He had thought the blonde was making fun of him.

"Come up here you silly goose…" Miles scooted up to lay with Tristan. "You could never bore me… Now, I'm gonna have to think up some way to pay you back…"

Miles' eyebrow quirked upward.

"There are still a couple more hours before Frankie and Hunter get home…" He spoke slyly.

"Then," Tristan traced his finger down Miles' chest. "What are we waiting for?"

Miles smiled clearly ready for round two.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Crap<strong>**: **There is one more Triles fic that I'm working on at the moment and it should be up in a couple of days. I hope you guys will check that one out too!


End file.
